From Afar
by SofiaCalista
Summary: What they've done was irreversible. Now they have to live with the consequences.
1. Prologue

From Afar

Summary: What they've done was irreversible. Now they have to live with the consequences.

AN: First PPG fic. Hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked the Professor.

"There's no going back after this," he said, grimly, "You inject this and you'll be human."

"And immune to the effects of Chemical X?" said Buttercup, reaching for one of the three vials in his hands. The Professor nodded as Bubbles and Blossom each took one, too.

"Are there any side effect?" Bubbles inquired, concern laced her voice.

"Probably," he regarded her, "But the outcome will be what we hoped for."

"We have to do this," said Blossom, "Come on, girls." She flew out of their house, leaving pink streak behind her, Buttercup immediately followed, Bubbles threw a last look at the Professor and then reluctantly joined her sisters.

They landed on the tallest building in Townsville. It was midnight and it seemed the whole city was asleep. It was quiet and eerie. It served a perfectly sombre background to what they about to do.

"Even after this, our problems will still be there," Bubbles said, eyeing the antidote in her hand.

"But it will be a less of a problem for us," Buttercup said, "So Blossom, how do we do this?"

Their leader looked at them, determination in her eyes, "There's no other way, it needed to be done," when the Professor told her that he could tweak the Antidote X to be resistant to reintroduction of Chemical X, she knew it had to happen, they've been fighting for years it needed to stop at one point, "Ready?"

"Oh, boy," Bubbles muttered as filled their syringes with the antidote.

"Whatcha doing there?"

They all turned to see three boys sneering at them.

"Why are you here!?" Bubbles said, before any of her sisters could talk.

"We're bored," Boomer said, shrugging, "We thought we could go punch stuff, you know, then we spotted you three."

"So, we came here to punch stuff," Butch grinned, "Meaning you."

"Yeah, we get that, butthead," Buttercup said, smirking, "We're not all stupid as you." Butch growled at her but Boomer restrained him, they weren't fighting yet. Not until Brick and Blossom finished with staring at each other. Their siblings thought they're having this weird eye conversation, which goes like this:

Blossom: Came here to fight?

Brick: Yeah.

Blossom: You think you'll win?

Brick: Yeah.

Blossom: Are you so stupid you only knew one word?

Brick: Not falling for that one, Red.

End conversation.

Because Bubbles suddenly cried, "You boys have the worst timing ever!"

* * *

Shortest chapter I've ever written. So, what do you think? Let me know! :)


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: PPG? Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Gone**

* * *

The City of Townsville!

It's been ten years since the defeat of the notorious villains and it's been as long when the last monster showed up. There's still crime abound, petty crimes that the Townsville Police Force can handle.

The city is also enjoying the progress and development! With the threat of destruction in fights gone, high rise buildings are popping up here and there and everywhere!

Citizens are enjoying the peaceful and safe community, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! After the elimination of the town villains, the girls lay low. Without the need to constantly on call to fight crimes, they had a normal teenage life. We had covered their graduation. Buttercup was last seen catching a bus to Cityville. Bubbles stayed in Townsville, and was last heard studying to be a teacher. Blossom graduated top of her class. We were told she was attending college outside the city but no one knew where exactly she'd gone.

But where are they now?

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know?" she put down the newspaper and took a sip of coffee from her cup, "Powerpuff Girls living a pretty ordinary life, sitting in a café, stalking boys."

"We're not stalking!" hissed her sister, "It's called, uh –"

"Following a guy, because you're so infatuated with him."

"I am not! I saw a threat and it might be prudent to be cautious!"

"And you're so hung up on him," Buttercup said, taking another sip, "Just stop pretending you're not when ever since that night you've become so, what word would you use? Choleric? Diabetic? Heh, something that ends with 'ic'. Oh! Gin Tonic!"

"That's a drink!"

"And I could use one," she muttered and then said louder, "Maybe she was just someone who resembles Brat? Ever think of that?"

"I have, but she's looked eerily similar to – "

"You?"

"Why do you always interrupt me at the very last word?"

"I'm bored," said Buttercup, grinning, "Cheer up, Bubs, there's no way it could be her. That's just your jealous bone acting up."

"For the last time, BC, I am not jealous," Bubbles insisted, "I wouldn't call you for something trivial."

Buttercup sighed. She was right. They all had an understanding, they needed to do things apart. Be normal. She opted to go on a crazy trip to Cityville that lasted for three years and counting. She did odd jobs here and there, lived in a decent enough apartment, paid her bills in time and overall, it's all good. She phoned home every now and then, she's also in constant communication with her sisters through that new fangled mobile phone. Okay, it wasn't new but it was new for them. The first time they've got one was on the day of their high school graduation. She remembered clearly stating that she was not to be bothered about coming home unless it's Christmas, the one holiday they were all home for. Or an emergency.

Bubbles deemed it an emergency and here she was. In a fancy café, looking out of place in her faded jeans and shirt, drinking coffee/ spying on her sister's object of affection. Fine, spying on a suspicious subject, that happened to be on a date with Bubbles' future boyfriend. She can't really deny it, it's all she's ever talked about. Her inbox was flooded with messages gushing about how awesome he was.

"Don't you have exams coming up, though?" Buttercup said, her sister bit her lower lip and fiddled with the invisible lint on her dress. She was on her last year in college, attending Townsville University. Buttercup was proud of her, she personally never seen herself going so she skipped out of town the first she got the chance. She didn't really know what she wanted to do, well she did but that was already gone.

"I have but I've already started and this is important," Bubbles explained, "Brit just showed up and my instinct told me to be very careful, be alert."

"Brit? Really?" she was incredulous, "Now, that's settled! She's definitely Brat! Talked about lazy dumb bitch!"

"BC, your cursing got worse!"

"What do you expect? Miss Proper wasn't around," they both paused and sighed, Blossom was even more distant. At least Bubbles was enjoying herself even with her sometimes depressing aura, her red head sister sound depressing and her occasional messages casts gloomy feeling in her precious inbox. And people wondered why she needed space.

A loud giggle snapped BC out of her thoughts and saw Bubbles glaring at the direction of the annoying sound. Brit, aka Brat (really? One letter?), was laughing at something the blond guy said.

"Oh, you're so funny and smart," Brit told her date, which probably the last thing BC would describe him.

In her universe, 'smart' would never be directed at Boomer.

She regarded Bubbles and said, "Narrowing eyes, growling lips, flaring nostrils, yup, you're definitely jealous."

"I am not!" said the queen of denial, then she suddenly looked sad, that made BC feel guilty, and said, "It's just that he was sweet and really a nice guy. I'll hate it if Brat pulls him into whatever evil villainy things she's up to."

"What if she's like him? You know," she gave her a pointed look.

"Well, I wouldn't know but she still have an evil vibe to me," Bubbles said, then looked at the blond couple again, with a wistful smile, "But with Boomer, there's none."

Buttercup nodded, "Yeah, that's sucks huh?"

"It's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time," she said, smiling weakly, "We're never really become close before, but we're okay. He's rough around the edges and a bit slow but he's charming. Now, it seemed Boomer had a personality do over. Still charming, definitely not slow, and a bit rough around the edges."

"Too bad he doesn't remember you."

"But then he'll remember anything," Bubbles said, "And it only brings dread whenever I think of it."

"We were ten then, Bubbles, we didn't know better," Buttercup said, "Yes, they almost died but they recovered and got adopted by a really good person. It worked out."

"It did, but wouldn't it be nice if all these changes from him were because of his own accord?" Bubbles said, quietly.

It's hard to play the 'What if' game, Buttercup would prefer not to play at all. What happened, happened. That's it. However, looking at her sister's sad eyes, she had to look into her perspective and she kinda understood.

But could the memories created for ten years be disregarded for what happened before that? Her mind was telling her, 'Of course not'.

Then again, she wasn't the one who suddenly find their memories gone.

* * *

AN: If you miss Blossom, the next Chapter POV is hers. I didn't expect it to come out like a mystery but it kinda did (?). Intrigued? Let me know what you think of the chapter!

Thanks for reading! :)

Thoughts? Questions? Review?


	3. Rules

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Rules**

* * *

There's something comforting about being around books.

Actually, it's the comfortable silence in the library that she liked more. But the books were awesome, too. She loved the smell of books. She could spend the entire day there. If only she wasn't looking forward to lunch. Lunch was a very integral part of her life now. It's when she gets to spend time with her best friend and when she was not in class, she was doing the waiting in her most favourite place in the campus.

It's nice living a relatively normal and peaceful life.

But of course, forgetting to switch her phone to silent mode would ruin the peace in her world. She always forgets that she had a mobile phone. She and her sisters grew up without using one, a landline phone was what she was used to. Blossom wasn't really impressed with it, a shock for most of her peers, who couldn't live without a cellphone.

A collective shhh-ing was thrown her way and she fumbled with her things in search of that darned mobile. She found it in her skirt pocket and saw Bubbles' name on the screen. She answered it and started gathering her school papers and shoved it into her bag.

"Give me a second," she whispered to the receiver and quickly made way out of the library, muttering an apology to the library staff. She found a secluded corner and resumed talking to her sister.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Bubbles said, urgently, "She is Brat! BC tell her!"

She heard a shuffle and then Buttercup said, seriously, "Blossom, I've been reduced to stalking a boy." Blossom heard Bubbles in the background, denying what BC just told her. She was shaking her head at her sisters' antics.

"BC, Bubbles," she said, sternly, "I was in a middle of studying. What's this all about?"

"I told you, Bloss, that I think my new classmate is Brat," Bubbles was on the phone again, "She's calling herself Brit and latched on Boomer like a leech!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, she was radiating evil and even BC agrees that she looked uncannily like me!" Bubbles said, "There's only one girl that could look like me and be evil! And she targeted Boomer since the first day!"

Blossom sighed, rubbing her temple. It was true that she didn't believe it when Bubbles first told her of her suspicions. She couldn't afford to believe it. A return of a super villain could end her normal and peaceful life.

"She might have an evil plan for Boomer!" said Bubbles, concern laced her voice. It was a coincidence that Bubbles and Boomer had met again and it seemed that her sister had fallen for him. And she couldn't do anything about it. They had a rule, the girls and the town council, the boys could go unpunished if the puffs stay away from them. No searching for them and no initiating contact.

"Look, leader girl," Buttercup was on the phone again, snapping Blossom out of her musings while simultaneously making her cringed at the old nickname, "I know what you're thinking, that Bubs must be paranoid from extreme jealousy," she heard a groan, "But this is legit, the chick looked like Bubbles. And has this annoying laugh that makes you wanna punch her!"

"That doesn't make her Brat or evil," she told them, they had to put everything in perspective.

"Ehh, she has a sister that looked like me," Buttercup said, "Does that count?"

Blossom heart sank.

"Makes you think if the butthead was around, too, but your doppelganger is nowhere to be found," BC continued without waiting for her reply, "Hey, do you think Berserk is looking for Brick?"

She almost dropped the phone.

_"…you wouldn't…" There's a silent plea in those red eyes but she was determined to end it. His eyes widened as she advanced towards him, there's now terror in them and was making her feel like she's the evil one. But she was not evil! She had to do this! And she plunged the syringe in his neck. His protest was lost, along with his consciousness._

She took a deep breath and shook the memory away.

"Blossom? You still there?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice cracking, "I'll try to come home soon, just be on a look out."

"Are you okay? Your voice sound funny," BC remarked.

"I'm fine, I'm going home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Kay."

"I have to go," Blossom said, her sister didn't get to say goodbye because she already hung up. She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. Her nerves had gotten better of her. And she knew what caused it.

Guilt.

"There you are!"

She didn't bother looking at the source of the voice, she knew it so well. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned to face her best friend.

"What are you doing out here? I was looking for you in the library, are you ready to eat? I'm starving!"

She smiled looking straight into his eyes. It had washed out into amber but at times, it still reminded her of that night, ten years ago when the same eyes looked at her like she had done the unforgivable.

The very same eyes that drove her to break the rules.

* * *

AN: The characters are going to be OOC because they grew up, especially the boys since they had a do over.

Questions? Thoughts? Concerns?


End file.
